The Second Reenactment
by mrscohenplease
Summary: Missing Scene from 5x6 "Ice Breakers" Peter surprises El and takes her ice skating. Short Oneshot


Notes: My first White Collar fic, I'm sure how much I like this but I had to get the thoughts out of my head. We there were more Peter & El on more of their love and not as much angst.

Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar, USA beat me to it

Elizabeth walked through the door of her home, granted by the ever-loving Satchmo. She looked at the clock that read 6:00pm, and knowing Peter's schedule she didn't except him for a while. In that case she decided to get comfortable. She took off her heels and left them by the door. She worked her way over to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She took the glass upstairs with her to take a shower.

Peter wandered into his house around 6:30pm. He was really pleased in his plan for the night. He really thought he need to make things up to El after their conversation about Agent Siegel's death. He didn't want her to be scared that she might lose him every time he went to work. He loved his job a lot and it killed him that his passion cause so much pain to the person he loved most. He thought the best thing he could do to help ease her mind, was a romantic gesture.

Elizabeth stood in her closet in her underwear looking for something to wear. Peter slowly approached their bedroom. He stopped by the door and marveled at the beauty of his wife's body. She was so beautiful, especially from behind as his eyes stayed glued to her ass. It wasn't until she was fully dressed again that she noticed Peter, and her eyes lit up.

"Hun! You're home."

"I am" He slowly made his way over to her and kissed on her gently on her lips. He handed her a dozen pink peonies to her, that he had hid behind his back. He loved the smile on her face.

"Oh Peter," she gasped. "They are beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as the one who they're for" He said, holding a sheepish grin at his corny comment. El looked up at him and smiled at how adorable and sweet he was sometime.

"I just wanted to say, that I took off work early and I have a very special evening planned"

El almost laughed when they pulled up at the Ice Rank that was under FBI investigation.

"Peter, what are we doing here?"

"I thought we could recreate our date. Like you said I never taught you and I thought it could be fun. I hope I'm not to late to offer my services"

El looked up at him with all the love in her heart. Peter Burke might not be good at flirting with women and whatnot but he was certainly very romantic. But more importantly it was always with her and that always made her feel special.

"Okay" she said a bit nervously. Peter took her hands as they stepped onto the ice.

"There you go honey now just glade slow first and try lifting your legs off the ground"

El tried to follow his instruction as best as she could but she felt like she was about to fall. Noticing this Peter tried a different teaching method. He moved right behind her and encircled his arms around her waist and El smiled.

"Okay put your hands out and I help you with the motions" El moved in the same fashion as Peter and within a few moments she was moving around the rink. Peter let go of her waist and moved to stand in front of her to hold her hands.

"Oh El you're doing great" he exclaimed. He looked over at his beautiful wife and smiled at her, so glad that she was willing to give this a try for him. She looked down at her feet and almost tumbled forward but Peter was there to catch her before she fall. They both started laughing. Peter pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around his waist. El's were secured at his neck.

"You look beautiful. More beautiful then you did on our second date" El smiled up at him.

"Oh I must have be so beautiful, I was so clumsy and Bambi liked," she silently laughed as she mocked herself.

"No I thought you were so cute. I kind of liked that I got to be close to you the whole time" He confessed and smiled at her.

"My favorite part of the date was the end."

"Why?" Peter looked at her a little confused.

"Because… it ended like this…" she learned in and took Peter's lips in her. Peter smiled as he moved his hands to cup her face and kiss her back with passionate. El held on to Peter at his waist in order to keep her balance and that made Peter giggle, as they pulled apart.

"That was probably my favorite too."

"I love you Peter Burke"

"I love you El"

They continued to skate as El was improving and they were able to hold hands and skate side by side.

"Kind of like our second date?" he mused

"This is one is much better" she smiled up at him

Please Review!


End file.
